


Go out with me?

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Kinoshita gets Valentine's chocolates.





	Go out with me?

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com) requested Valentine's Day-themed KinoNari, so here we are!  
> I'm still open to taking prompts for 100-300 word drabbles, though they may take a while, depending on how busy I am at any given moment.

“Huh?”

Kinoshita's eyes went wide as he took his shoes out of his locker. Next to him, Kazuhito could feel heat rising all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Is something wrong?” Kazuhito asked, nervously fiddling with the collar of his uniform.

“Nah, I just got chocolate,” Kinoshita said, grinning over both his ears. “I usually only get chocolate from Yachi-san, and she gives them to everyone in the club. This is a nice change of pace!”

“She's quite talented at wrapping them,” Kazuhito deflected, praying to whatever higher power was willing to listen that Kinoshita wouldn't open the box in front of him. This was an entirely stupid idea, and he shouldn't have gone through with it.

But it was too late, Kinoshita was already undoing the clumsily tied ribbon and lifting the lid.

“Wow, these look home-made! And there's a card, too!”

Kazuhito didn't dare look at his friend's face. This was surely going to be the end. Three years of camaraderie and friendship destroyed in the blink of an eye.

“Narita...” Kinoshita whispered. Kazuhito braced himself for impact. Not that he thought that Kinoshita would punch him over this, but surely he was going to tell Kazuhtio that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

“This is not a joke, right?”

Kazuhito nodded, eyes closed as he awaited rejection.

“Wow. Yeah. I'll go out with you.”

Kazuhito slumped against the shoe lockers as all tension left his body.

“Cool,” was all he managed to say, opening his eyes to find Kinoshita flushed red and staring down at the box of Valentine's chocolates Kazuhito had made for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also throw your prompts at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
